The End of the Beginning
by xXSoMeOneXx
Summary: Sequel to The Deserted Heart. Iki is fourteen and she's back! Oooooh... what will happen NOW! Read it and find out...
1. The beginning

Editor's note: Hey, I'm back! This is the awaited SEQUEL to The Deserted Heart! They are indeed written by my friend, and as of yet, we have not gathered enough money to bribe away copyrights, so nope, we don't own Naruto. However... Yes, Pinata-Girl, my friend, STILL owns Iki. So here we are… The second book! FYI, there will be two more, for a grand total of FOUR Iki stories! R&R!

Background Info: In the forth year of training for the Dark Troopers, you found your mother! You faked your death so that you could travel with her. She and you started a band named Death to Scarecrows and Weasels. (A/N: if you don't get it… wow…) You are fourteen now and look different: during training, you dyed your hair a lot of colors, but currently your hair is grey (Wooooo how original :P) and your eyes have turned red from the constant use of Ai from your dark trooper years. Your have short, straight, grey hair that reaches about two inches past your ear lobes. You wear a dark blue, completely open back, long sleeve halter and a short black skirt with slits up both sides all the way with wraps as shorts. You wear knee high black boots that have silver buckles up the front and have a holster on you upper right thigh for protection. You have now mastered with Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Byakugan, and Shikotsumyaku with Ai. You are able to control earth, sand, water, fire, air, light, darkness, healing, lightning, sound, and metal. You have super strength, are telekinetic, you can merge through almost anything, and can make a indestructible metallic type shield that cover's you like skin for protection. You now travel with your band to villages for performances. You secretly are under a master who occasionally gives you missions, but nothing more. Oh and you have a tattoo. :D

The End of the Beginning

You woke to a loud squeal from your mother. You peeked through one eye sleepily only to come face to face with your mom, who had a huge cheesy grin plastered on her face. Your eyes widened in horror as you quickly sat up and pinned yourself to the wall and to put the cherry on top… you screamed bloody murder. She came closer with the grin getting wider, TOTALLY scaring the crap out of you. You shot your head back and made contact with the wall... hard. You groaned in pain as you clutched your head. Your mom poked your side and you jerked your body to the side which was poked and bonked heads with one another. You both winced and grabbed your heads. You looked at each other's faces and began to crack up! After you both calmed down your face went evil at the thought of remembering why you were hurt in the first place. Your head turned to your mother with thick outlines and big white eyes (kinda like when Naruto called Sakura his girl-friend to Konohamaru). Your head creaked and your mom chuckled nervously (kind of like what Naruto did in the situation said earlier).

You- "now tell me why you woke me from my slumber!" You gritted through your teeth, trying not to attack the mother whom had so 'kindly' woken you up! She chuckled nervously again.

Ai- "well… see… we got this gig." You raised an eyebrow making sure not to lift the stare of doom from your face.

You- "go on." You spoke as you grabbed the near broomstick and held it your mother's face as if it was a deadly weapon. She held her hands over her head playfully.

Ai- "I surrender! We got a huge gig in the sand country for almost a quarter of a million dollars!" You looked dumb struck and the broom fell from your grip. It took a few minutes to sink in but when it did your mom sweat dropped. After about 3 minutes after hearing the news you jumped out of you seat with a huge smile on your face and did your happy dance! You and your mom danced for about 10 minutes untill you realized you had to pack. You left the next day for the Wind country with Yori and Kibou.

(10 hours later)

You were drinking and at around 1am you were COMPLETLY wasted. You stumbled around and got outside. You saw a guy walk up to you and he was also drunk. You were laughing with him till it got out of hand and you were shoving him off you.

You- "hey leave me alone!"

Voice- "Leave her alone." You couldn't tell who it was because you passed out.

Gaara's POV 9pm

You were home with your siblings doing paperwork, while Kankuro and Temari were playing Go. You started to hear very obnoxious noises and so did your siblings yet they didn't seem to care.

You- "I can't work with this noise." Kankuro looked at you.

Kankuro- "Don't worry. The new bars are just having a few new bands over for a party. Temari and I were going to go later." You looked annoyed and sighed. You tried to work again.

Half an hour later

Temari- "we're leaving now. You can come if you'd like."

Kankuro- "yeah, you've been working hard lately. You need some fun." You sighed and glared at them. They shrugged and left. Around 1am you couldn't take it, so you went to go make it STOP!! You left the house and walked down the road. You came to the place and noticed some guy trying to hurt a young woman. She was crying for help, her words slurring.

You- "leave her alone." The guy looked scared and ran away. You looked back to the girl and she was passed out on the floor. You sighed and swung her over your shoulder and took her to your house you don't know that it's Iki because of three reasons: 1- eyes, 2- age, and 3- it's dark. You placed her in the guest room and went back to work since it was less loud. Kankuro and Temari came home around 4am and plopped (A/N: Lol :D) on the floor.

Review please! For the sequel! I want THREE, yeah, that's all I want, THREE measly reviews. Then I'll update. SO… If you are reading this and want the next chapter, REVIEW:K Btw, those are fangs… :K


	2. Oh Crap

Editor's note: Just so you know, Gaara is still OOC, you have been warned. And umm, thanks to the three people who reviewed, you have caused me to update... :D So here we are, read on! Don't own it. Pinata Girl owns Iki. Yah...

Iki's POV

You woke up from a massive headache. You moaned and healed yourself. Then you smiled.

YM- "SO glad I can do that!" Then you realized you didn't know where you were!!! You blinked a lot and ripped the blankets off. You breathed a sigh of relief. You had clothes on! You stood up and opened the door a little and peered out. You looked to the right and saw the stairs leading to ground floor, which looked very familiar.

YM- "why does it feel like I've been here before?"

Voice- "Miss?" You froze because you knew that voice. You didn't just recognize the voice, you knew the person! You made sure he didn't see your face. You left the room and went down the stairs while covering your face. You left the room and went down stairs while covering your face.

You- "thanks for letting me stay the night, but I gotta go!" You were walking towards the door when he appeared in front of you!

YM- "CRAP!" You fell on your butt and tried to cover your face. He was glaring at you.

YM- "he's glaring me down!"

Gaara's mind- "she's trying to avoid me, but why is she?"

Gaara- "what's your name?" You froze.

YM- "CRUD!! CRAP!! CRUD!!! CRAP!!!! NOOO!!!!"

You- "um... I gotta go!" Then you saw Temari in the corner of your eye.

Temari- "OMG!" You cringed.

YM- "NOOO!!"

Temari- "you're that girl! You were in the band Death to Scarecrows and Weasels! OMG! I love your band!!!" You looked confused then smiled with relief all over your face. You stood up and brushed yourself off.

YM- "OMG! We have fans!" You ignored Gaara and shook Temari's hand.

You- "yep! Nice to know we have fans!" Temari was so happy to meet you it's wasn't even funny… ok, so it was funny.

YM- "now I see how Sasuke has felt his entire life."

Temari- "can you sign my CD?" You nodded happily. She ran upstairs and came down in a flash with a CD of your band. She handed you a sharpie.

You- "um, what do you want me to write?" She smiled.

Temari- "to Temari your biggest fan!" You smiled and nodded.

You wrote:

"To Temari my biggest fan and old friend.

©Kaze, Iki©"

When you finished you handed it to her and vanished.

Temari's POV

Your favorite rock star was here, at your house! She said she would sign your CD! You ran upstairs and back down with the CD. She was signing the CD when you noticed Gaara glaring at her.

YM- "what's his problem?" She finished and handed it back, then she vanished! You raised an eyebrow and read what she wrote. You went bug eyed and froze stiff.

YM- "HOLY CRAP!" Gaara looked at you confused.

Gaara- "what's wrong?" You were too stunned to even respond. He took the CD from your hands as you stared in horror at the place where she had disappeared. You saw Gaara's eyes widen and he started to curse.

Gaara- "I'm leaving." You nodded.

You- "I'm coming too." Gaara stopped you.

Gaara- "I'm going alone." You nodded and plopped on the couch as he left.

Iki's POV

You appeared in the hotel you were staying at and saw Ai making out with some guy. You sighed and closed the door. You walked into the streets and looked around. You went into an alleyway and rested against the wall.

Voice- "Why?" Your eyes shot open to see Gaara. He looked hurt. You felt guilty.

Gaara- "Why did you say you died?! I was so upset when Naruto told me! WHY!?"

And unfortunately, this is the end... Three more reviews please! REVIEWWWW!!!


	3. Iki and Gaara

Editor's note: OMG, I hate myself! I can't believe it! I haven't updated in four months?! For anyone who is still reading, I am SOO sorry and this chapter is three times as long because I felt really bad... T.T SORRY! And thanks to **kakashi-fan **for reviewing, because without your review I don't know how long it would have been before I remembered this was here... SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Gaara- "Why did you say you died?! I was so upset when Naruto told me! WHY!?" You looked up into the warm sun.

You- "because I found my mom and if I didn't say I was dead people would try to hurt her, so I ran away." He looked surprised and walked closer.

Gaara- "You hurt everyone for one person's sake?" You looked shocked at him. You were mad.

You- "I gave up everyone I loved and cared about for the most person in the world to me! How is that BAD!?" You were on the merge of tears. Gaara was surprised by your outburst. You looked up at him as a few tears rolled down your face. You voice was quiet and stuttered.

You- "why is that bad?" He took a step closer, now only two feet apart.

Gaara- "because…" He looked down and took a step towards you.

You- "because what?" You sniffled. He looked up at you, now only a foot apart. He came closer and whispered in your ear.

Gaara- "because I… love you." His words repeated through your head over and over again. He looked at you and you were dumbstruck. Then you smiled and started to giggle. He looked confused.

You- "I wondered when you were going to tell me this! But I never thought it would be in a dark alley way!" You smiled a cheesy grin and he smirked. He placed his hand on your cheek and kissed you lightly.

YM- "I don't care what they tell me! This is pretty darn close to heaven on earth!!" You wrapped your arms around his neck and he looked confused. You giggled and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock then wrapped his hands around your waist. You brushed your tongue against his lips for entrance. His eyes widened again and let go. You looked confused at why he stopped. You tilted your head to the side in a cute way.

Gaara- "What were you trying to do?" You looked surprised and then you started to laugh. You let go of his neck.

You- "French you why?" He looked confused and you started to laugh but made sure you didn't go overboard. You waved good-bye.

You- "see you tomorrow Gaara!" You walked back to the hotel and fell asleep with a smile planted on your face.

Gaara's POV

She left you there dumbstruck.

YM- "what the hell is a French?" You walked home and saw Temari and Kankuro excited.

Kankuro- "Hey Gaara what happened?!" You looked confused and ignored the question, while trying to hold back a smirk of satisfaction. You went up stairs and Kankuro followed. You went into your office with Kankuro on your heals.

Kankuro- "so what happened little bro? Huh? Did you kiss?! Because personally I think you two seem to like each other and I thought maybe-" You had heard enough and covered his mouth.

You- "if you can keep quiet I'd like to ask you something." You gritted through your teeth. Kankuro looked confused but shut up.

You- "um… I don't know how to ask you this, but…um what is a French?" Kankuro looked surprised then started laughing like crazy while you were annoyed. Kankuro realized you were serious and calmed down.

Kankuro- "why?" You glared at him.

Kankuro- "ok, ok, it's when… well how to explain it? Simplest terms… ok well… it's when two people kiss and they open their mouths while kissing and well… their tongues touch. Hehehehe um... that's the best I can describe it sorry." You were outstanded. What Iki tried to do...

You- "do people do that a lot?" Kankuro chuckled.

Kankuro- "more than you know." You were stunned.

Kankuro- "well this has been awkward enough so I'll leave now." He left as you thought.

Iki's POV Next Day

You got out of bed and your mom was still sleeping so you left a note and went out. You decided to go grocery shopping. You walked out of the hotel and into the streets. It wasn't sand storming for once so it was relatively nice out. You went to a stand and bought some fruit. You heard a cough that sounded pretty fake so you turned around to see Gaara! You smiled and went over to him. He seemed uneasy so you held his hand, which seemed to make him even more uneasy. You stopped and placed your free arm on your hip.

You- "what's wrong?" He looked towards you and led you to another alley. He looked into your eyes.

Gaara- "do you love me?" You were confused by his question.

You- "in what way?"

Gaara- "I mean do you love me love me?" You smiled and leaning towards his face, which made him blush.

You- "depends if you're a good kisser or not." He looked shocked and you started to crack up.

You- "it was a joke Gaara!" He smirked and grabbed you hips and kissed you. You were slightly surprised but then reacted. You held his shoulders and licked his lip for entrance. He looked a little hesitant, but opened his mouth. You smiled and shot in and explored his mouth. His eyes widened, but he soon kissed you back. You let go for air and smiled at the shocked Gaara. You kissed his lips quickly and then hugged him; he hugged you back.

For the next two weeks you and Gaara hung out a lot. You were performing off and on. Temari and Kankuro loved having you in the village and the villagers seemed quite pleased to know that their Kazekage had emotion. You were currently at home at the hotel writing lyrics when your mom comes over.

Ai- "Iki, darling, we have a gig on Sunday." You looked up in question because it was Wednesday and usually your mom sprung gigs on you at the last second!

You- "where?" She tried not to make eye contact.

Ai- "well even though we swore not to…" You cut her off in anger.

You- "KONOHA! NO WAY! AI! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" She was uneasy of the idea you could tell.

Ai- "the money Iki is amazing. They're willing to pay double the sand Country did and they don't know who we are anyways so we're good." You sighed and moaned.

You- "When are we leaving?"

Ai- "tomorrow morning so pack! Now GO!" You sighed and started to pack.

FF Tomorrow

You woke up and left for the gates and saw Gaara. You ran to him and hugged him. He hugged you back.

You- "remember to come in two months! Write me please!" He smiled at you! You smiled and kissed him lightly. You walked out of the village and headed towards the gates and you sighed. You and your band stopped at a small village for a rest. You left your group and went to explore the small town. All of a sudden you got pulled into an alley. You were about to scream when you came face to face with Nox. Then I realized Maji was holding my mouth shut. He let go and I looked around to see Kyo and Fren also.

You- "What do you want?" the four smirked.

Nox- "we heard you were going to Konoha and we have a mission for you." You glared at them. You had only taken the job to bring in a little more money for the family, the missions were always D or c ranked missions and had great pay.

You- "what is it?"

Fren- "to destroy Konoha."

Review! Once more, sorry, I had a lot going on and completely forgot about this story!


	4. Back to Konoha

Editor's note: Hehe, I thought that that was a great place to end the last chapter, so I'm gonna update AGAIN... wow, two updates in five minutes... you all deserve it, sorry it took me sooo long to update. XP uh, so... read and review! And btw, we don't own the song, the rights to the song, or any such thing, nor do we own Naruto, the rights, the plot, etc. Pinata-Girl owns Iki.

You looked stunned. You couldn't move. The thought of destroying Konoha was unimaginable. Maji dropped you and they all disappeared. But Nox's voice haunted you from his departing words.

Nox- "if you don't your mother will be killed. And she will suffer." I was huddled in a ball on the dirt floor shaking. I had no choice! It wasn't fair. My eyes were wide in shock and horror written all over your face. You sat there for what seemed a century. The horror of my future was grim, grimmer than any story known to you. You had to destroy the home of your closest friends or don't and your mother would be killed. You realized that no matter what your life was going to suck. After about 3 hours of thinking you finally got up and went to find your mom. Once you found her you made a shadow clone and the clone went over to her and you left for Konoha. You decided to act like the village was unworthy and go from there. It was 5am so no one was awake. You had a mission you knew that would be trouble some. Your mission was to destroy Konoha. You had been gone for 4 years from the Dark Troopers, but since you were only 11 they did not count you as a missing ninja.

YM- "maybe I'll see my old comrades wandering around the village or maybe they'll try to interfere. I hate my boss. He's only doing this because the whole village has a weak spot for me." You sighed to yourself as you ran chakra powered through the woods. You heard familiar voices in the distance so you followed as the curious person you are. You stood in the shadows of the trees as you watched your former team bicker over your father being late. You smiled as you leaned up against a tree with your chakra hidden completely. You were leaning against a tree behind the front row of trees. You saw your father appear waving saying something about how nice it was to have a reunion of team seven. Then Kakashi disappeared. You raised an eyebrow that he new you were there, but than you realized he was referring just to the three. You noticed the major difference from when you last saw them to now and was surprised on how much Naruto had grown! You listened carefully to the conversation that you new was the code language you had learned and you smirked. You listened hard (this is what it means)

Sakura- "I sense someone."

Sasuke- "so do I, they've been hear for a while." You saw Sakura nod.

Naruto- "we could ambush them." You smirked because you new this was your entrance. You walked out from the shadows with your hand on the tree with a smirk planted on your face; you tried sooo hard not to smile.

You- "I really don't think that'll be necessary…Naruto." They all looked at you in shock.

You- "What you can't give an old friend a descent hello?" You walked farther out into the sun with your right hand on your hip. Sakura was on the merge of tears, Sasuke was utterly stunned, and Naruto was smiling. You smirked as you crossed your arms.

You- "I just heard there was a team 7 reunion so I decided to drop by, but since no one cares enough about me to say hello or what's up, I might just have to leave." They all yell 'NO!' You smiled and walked closer to them.

Sasuke- "how do we know it's really you? I mean you are hiding your chakra from us after all." You raised an eyebrow.

You- "just to warn you if you can since my old chakra in my new I will be highly impressed." They all looked surprised. You unhide your chakra and it swept over the area with a horrid aurora that would make chills run up your back. You smirked as you saw their terrified faces.

Sasuke's mind- "what happened to her chakra!? It feels worse than Naruto's!" You saw your team mates shiver slightly for a second. You quickly took control of it and it all came back to you.

You- "so did any of your sense it?" Only Sasuke nodded. You smirked.

YM- "this is depressing! Ugg I guess the mission isn't that hard physically, just mentally. This sucks!" You walked about 3 feet from them with your hands in your pockets.

You- "so Sasuke…I hear you like snakes." You patted his back as you walked by him, who was stunned.

YM- "HAHAHA!!" You began to walk away but than you turned back and smiled a big smile while gesturing for them to come over. They all smiled/smirked and ran over. As you walked Naruto and Sakura told you what you missed and Sasuke was completely silent. Then Kakashi shot a random question.

Sasuke- "so how long are you staying this time?" You stopped and looked deep in thought.

YM- "not for long I mean I do have to destroy this place, but I can't tell them that." You shrugged.

You- "no idea. Depends on if I get bored or not. I've been living a pretty exciting life the past years so can't let the boring home town ruin my 4 year streak of partying!!" You smiled at them and they looked confused.

Sakura- "what do you mean by partying and excitement?" You raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. Than when you realized they were serious you stopped and whipped away a tear of joy.

You- "come on Sakura you're a teenage girl you know what I'm talking about!" You smiled/laughed. Sakura looked confused.

Sakura- "sorry but I don't." You looked stunned than regained poster.

You- "you guys are such…how to put it…goody two shoes!" You began to laugh lightly to yourself. You got surprised looks from your old team. You raised an eyebrow than you started laughing.

You- "you sooooo just proved my point!" You got more surprised looks.

Sakura- "you still haven't given us an example of what's so much fun." You looked surprised.

You- "isn't it obvious? Anyways I'm hungry where can I get some food!?" Naruto smiled while the others were in deep thought. Naruto grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the ramen stand. You ordered 3 bowls and then pretended to fall a sleep on Naruto's shoulder. When he realized you were a sleep he stopped eating and picked you up bridal style and went to find Kakashi. He found Sasuke first.

Naruto- "hey sasuke do you know where Kakashi is because Iki kind of fell a sleep." You grumbled something and opened your eyes.

You- "where am I?" Naruto smiled and set you down.

Naruto- "you fell a sleep." You nodded while rubbing your eyes. Naruto waved and left. You smiled at Sasuke.

You- "how have you been sasuke?" He shrugged and you elbowed him.

You- "do you still doubt it's me?" He looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time. You smiled.

You- "I don't blame you. I disappeared, faked my death and well here I am…I get what your coming fro-" Your watch just randomly went off and you looked down and realized.

You- "CRAP!" Sasuke gave me a weird look.

You- "sorry got to go! See you later ok?!" He didn't respond as you ran off. You ran to the stage where you were going to perform. You found your clone and disabled it. Then you jumped up on the stage and began to tune your guitar on the edge of the stage with your feet dangling off. It was going to be a daylong consent. You were bored and began to think about people in this village. Then it hit you! You hadn't met KAKASHI YET! Your eyes widened then relaxed.

YM- "he'll just make it harder and more painful…" I sighed and I sensed someone coming towards me. I looked up and saw Konohamaru!?!? He was about 11 now, the age you had been the last time you were here.

Boy- "can you sign my shirt?" You looked down and smiled. You tapped the stage gesturing for him to sit up there. He smiled and jumped up. He sat on the edge as you wrote while sitting on your knees, as your signing.

You- "so what's your name?"

Boy- "Konohamaru." You smiled, you were right.

You- "so your named after the village, nice. My name means abandonment and desertion…Hehehehe…" You finished signing and handed him back his sharpie. He jumped off the stage.

Konohamaru- "thanks."

You- "remember to come to the concert!" He frowned.

Konohamaru- "I'm only 11 so I can't go and I don't have a parent to escort me." You smiled and jumped down next to him.

You- "you come and if you have any trouble just show them this." You handed him a piece of paper.

Dear whom ever this concerns,

My little buddies here are under aged but have my permission of the Death to Scarecrows and Weasels band to come to the concert!

Kaze, Iki

He smiled and thanked you then left. You smiled and began to tune your instrument again.

At noon you were to play your first song. The people crowed around as the lights turned on. The song began: Dead boy's poem: your mom sung the woman's voice and you were to say the little boy's part. It was your turn to say the verse. You stepped up to the front stage and people cheered for you.

Ai- "Born from silence, silence full of it

A perfect concert my best friend

So much to live for, so much to die for

If only my heart had a home

Sing what you can't say

Forget what you can't play

Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes

Walk within my poetry, this dying music

-My love letter to nobody

Never sigh for better world

It's already composed, played and told

Every thought the music I write

Everything a wish for the night

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin

Died for the beauty the one in the garden

Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom

Failed in becoming a god

Never sigh for better world

It's already composed, played and told

Every thought the music I write

Everything a wish for the night"

You- " If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it

Remember only the verse, song-maker's cry the one without tears

For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.

Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality

where being wanted became a thrill I never knew

The sweet piano writing down my life" Everyone was staring at you, or most of the people. You felt uneasy then your part came again.

You- "Teach me passion for I fear it's gone

Show me love, hold the lorn

So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me

I'm sorry

Time will tell (this bitter farewell)

I live no more to shame nor me nor you

And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."

You both sang 'A lonely soul an ocean soul'.

You- "so much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me… Time will tell…" The song finished and almost EVERYONE stared at you.

YM- "maybe that was a bad song? HOLY CRAP! That was the song that I made from my away note! OMG I forgot! How could I be so stupid!" Then Ai went up to the mike.

Ai- "ok our next song is One Flower and my daughter will sing it." You began to sing and all the people went back to normal and in the crowd you spotted Kakashi staring at your mom and you, and he wasn't dancing. You made sure you didn't look at him again. You also spotted Ino and Choji (!) dancing with one another.

YM- "weird." You finished and the crowd exploded with applause.

You- "ok next my mom will sing emotionless!" They clapped and you sat on the stool and picked up and acoustic guitar. You watched Kakashi the whole time and he was stunned. Then you played a lot of songs and you were playing your last song that you sang.

You- "my last song will be Movin' On." You began and you did it hard tempo. People were dancing like crazy. You finished and people explode with applause once again.

You- "THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO 'DEATH TO SCARECROWS AND WEASELS'!" Everyone applauded more as the curtains closed. You packed up all your stuff and left to the provided hotel. You jumped out of the curtain only to come face to face with...

R and R! Hehehe... –runs from reviewers-


	5. Old Friends

Editor's note: WHEE! I updated! ok, sooo... yeah. I need a blanket disclaimer, here it is, and I'll put it at the end too: BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story. Songs, characters, anime, plot, ANYTHING. The ONLY things the writer owns are the plot and the character Iki. She uses lots of songs by random people that she does NOT own. We don't own anything with a copyright. Don't sue us. -.-'

Recap: _You turned around to come face to face with..._

...Kakashi!

YM- "HOLY SNAP!" You looked up at him slightly with a raised eyebrow until you noticed his upset face. Your eyes softened slightly.

You- "um sir? Can I help you?" He looked in your eyes and they were wet! You were surprised...he was almost crying!

Kakashi- "I want my daughter back." The words stung you. He hugged you. He was crying! Your eyes widened when you noticed this.

Kakashi- "I thought you died! Do you know how painful that was?!" You felt horrible as he spoke: his words hung with sorrow.

You- "I'm sorry, Dad." His hug tightened and you hugged him back and cried in his shoulder.

Voice- "Kakashi sensei, are you crying?" The voice was Sakura's. You let go of Kakashi and whipped away your tears. Sakura smiled.

Sakura- "Iki for god sake you could have told us you were in the concert! Sheesh! It was so cool to see you up there! Sasuke told me you ran off and made me follow you with him! It was so cool! OMG! I just realized I'm friends WITH A ROCK STAR!!!!!!!!" I giggled. Kakashi looked surprised.

Kakashi- "sakura you new that she was HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!??" Sakura looked surprised then looked at me.

Sakura- "I thought she went to you first!" I looked uneasy.

Voice- "what are you two bickering about?" I looked over Sakura's shoulder and smiled at Sasuke who 'hn'-ed. You really hated that. Naruto ran up to you and hugged you, while spinning around. You smiled and giggled.

Naruto- "great job!" You giggled and smiled, again.

You- "thanks Naruto." He smiled his cheesy grin. I looked down at him (he lifted you during the spin).

You- "Naruto I already have a boy friend so can you put my down?" He looked shocked then smiled and chuckled nervously. He put you down.

Naruto- "Hehehehe, sorry, I guess that was kind of awkward for you?" I shrugged, but Sakura and kakashi looked surprised while sasuke just looked pissed. I giggled nervously.

You- "well technically he hasn't asked me to be his girl friend yet, but I don't care as long as he loves me!" I smiled a cheesy grin as Sakura squealed. She caught me off guard and pulled me off to the side.

Sakura- "TELL ME EVERYTHING!!! EEEK!! TELL ME TELL ME!!!" I looked shocked, and then giggled. I shook my head no, crossed my arms, and stuck my nose in the air with my eyes closed. She looked disappointed. I peeked one eye open and smiled.

You- "on one condition!" She looked up happily.

You- "SLEEPOVER! MUHAHAHA!" Her face lit up with happiness.

Sakura- "you got it! My house in 3 hours! K? I'll invite all our friends, ok?!" You nodded and did a happy dance as she ran off. You stopped when you realized all the guys were still there. You froze as they all gave me wondering looks.

Kakashi- "so who is this guy? I have a parental advantage of knowing who he is." You raised an eyebrow.

Voice from behind curtain- "Iki what's happening out there?" Your mom emerged from behind the curtain.

Ai- "oh you've got to be kidding me." She spoke as she looked at Kakashi. Your mom never changed physically since their last encounter; therefore she was still very hot.

Kakashi- "AI?!?!?!" He calmed down and put his hand on his head. Your mother had beautiful grey eyes and bright red hair (natural). Naruto left to get ready for the sleepover and Sasuke was still there. You were guessing the second you were alone he'd make you tell him. Kakashi and Ai left to talk and you cussed. You looked at your feet making sure not to make eye contact.

You- "well I have to… um…go pack for the sleepover!" You began to dart but he grabbed your wrist.

YM- "how many times is he going to grab my wrist…well I suppose its better than any other place." You looked back and he looked hurt almost. You cringed.

You- "what?" He gave you a look you had never seen from sasuke.

Sasuke- "who is he? Why wasn-…why didn-…" He looked away. You felt bad for Sasuke. You ran up to him and hugged him, which surprised him. His eyes widened then softened as he wrapped his arms around you.

Sasuke- "I missed holding you." I smiled into his chest, then let go and looked up at him.

You- "come with me." You pulled his arm through the forest and to the old waterfall. He looked confused.

You- "Sasuke…your making this unbearable to tell you who he is…that's why…"

Sasuke- "that's why you won't have to tell me…it will just show me…" You nodded. You began the process when sasuke spoke up.

Sasuke- "Are you positive who's in the waterfall now?" You looked surprised then smiled.

You- "I hope I know." He frowned. Than you continued and people began showing up. On the left you saw old Konoha friends, than current comrades, Akatsuki Members (without cloaks), than Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Ai, Itachi, Gaara, and Sasuke. You practically had a heart attack. Sasuke was stunned and you were cussing in a very colorful language.

Sasuke- "holy crap Iki." You were cringing. You quickly splashed water over the pictures and they disappeared. You sighed in relief. You could feel Sasuke's eyes on your back.

Sasuke- "why are those people there? And since when am I the closest to the waterfall?" You looked surprised because you didn't even get to look there.

YM- "w-why is Sasuke the closest! I'm supposed to love Gaara!"

You- "I didn't have time to look sorry." You were on the merge of tears, but tried to hide them.

Sasuke- "do the waterfall." You nodded and did it, and oh so not wanting to. Than before you finished you told sasuke to face the other way. He sighed but did it. Than you finished and Sasuke's picture was there. You cussed out loud causing sasuke to turn so you quickly undid it. You weren't sure if he saw it or not.

(Sasuke's POV)

You heard Iki cuss so you turned quickly and saw an almost completely faded picture of you! You looked surprised but it was you, only you, no Gaara. You saw Iki looking at you and she cussed again. What you didn't notice at first was that she had tears in her eyes. You looked surprised by her actions.

Woo. Such a lovely ending. Review!!! BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story. Songs, characters, anime, plot, ANYTHING. The ONLY things the writer owns are the plot and the character Iki. She uses lots of songs by random people that she does NOT own. We don't own anything with a copyright. Don't sue us. -.-'


End file.
